great_mapperdonianfandomcom-20200214-history
Haiti
Haiti (i/ˈheɪti/; French: Haïti a.iti; Haitian Creole: Ayiti ajiti), officially the Republic of Haiti (République d'Haïti; Repiblik Ayiti7), is a country on the island of Hispaniola, in the Greater Antilles archipelago of the Caribbean. It occupies the smaller western three-eighths of the island, which it shares with the Dominican Republic, making it one of two Caribbean islands, along with Saint Martin, to be shared by two countries.89 In addition, Haiti also occupies adjacent islands such as Tortuga, Île-à-Vache (Cow Island), Gonâve, Les Cayemites and other small satellite islands. In French, the country's nickname is La Perle des Antilles (The Pearl of the Antilles), because of its natural beauty. It is the most mountainous nation in the Caribbean and the country's highest point is Pic la Selle, at 2,680 metres (8,793 ft).10 By area and population, Haiti is the third largest Caribbean nation (after Cuba and the Dominican Republic), with 27,750 square kilometres (10,714 sq mi), and an estimated 9.9 million people;11 about a million of whom live in the capital city of Port-au-Prince.12 Haiti's regional, historical, and ethno-linguistic position is unique for several reasons. Originally inhabited by the indigenous Taíno people, the island was first discovered by Christopher Columbus during his first voyage across the Atlantic in 1492. When Columbus first landed in Haiti (western Hispaniola), he had thought he had found India or Asia.10 His flagship, the Santa Maria, sank after running aground on 25 December in the north coast of present-day Haiti.1314 Deciding to establish the first settlement in the area, a contingent of men were left at an outpost christened La Navidad, because the wreck occurred on Christmas, north of what is now Limonade.1516 Gaining its independence in 1804, Haiti was the first independent nation of Latin America and the Caribbean, the second republic successful in a war of independence against a European colonial power in the Americas, the only nation in the western hemisphere to have defeated three European superpowers (Britain, France, and Spain), and the only nation in the world established as a result of a successful slave revolt.1718 The rebellion, begun in 1791, was led by a former slave and the first black general of the French Army, Toussaint Louverture, whose military genius and political acumen transformed an entire society of slaves into the independent country. Upon his death in a prison in France, he was succeeded by his lieutenant, Jean-Jacques Dessalines, who declared Haiti's sovereignty and later became the first emperor of Haiti, Jacques I.19202122 Its successful revolution by slaves and free people of color lasted nearly a decade; and apart from Alexandre Pétion, the first President of the Republic, all the first leaders of government were former slaves.23 The Citadelle Laferrière is one of the largest fortress in the Americas. Henri Christophe—former slave and first king of Haiti, Henri I—built it to withstand a possible foreign attack.2425 At 9.9 million people, Haiti is the most populous full member-state of the Caribbean Community (CARICOM). The country is also a member of the Latin Union. In 2012, Haiti announced its intention to seek associate membership status in the African Union.26 It has the lowest Human Development Index in the Americas. Political violence has occurred regularly throughout its history, leading to government instability. Most recently, in February 2004, a''coup d'état'' originating in the north of the country forced the resignation and exile of President Jean-Bertrand Aristide. A provisional government took control with security provided by the United Nations Stabilization Mission in Haiti (MINUSTAH). Michel Martelly, the current president, was elected in the 2011 general election. All sources from Wikipedia. Category:Nations Category:Real Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Present Day Category:Independent Nation Category:Present day Category:Nations in America Category:Nations in the Caribean Category:Countries Category:Modern Nations Category:Modern Countries Category:CARICOM Category:Countries in the Caribbean Category:Countries in North America Category:Countries in America Category:Nation Island Category:Island Nations Category:Island Category:Islands Category:Island Countries Category:Page